Teardrops On My PomPoms
by brucaslover14
Summary: A Brucas fanfic based oh the song Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift. Not a great summary, but it's pretty good. It's a One Chapter hit. Let me know what ya think.


**A/N: This goes back in forth between POV's. But it's pretty easy to follow. It's based on **_**Teardrops On My Guitar**_** by **_**Taylor Swift.**_** If you have any questions ask them, and I'll be glad to help.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL, TAYLOR SWIFT, OR BROOKE AND LUCAS. THIS WAS MADE FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY I DO NOT INTEND TO USE THIS FOR PROFIT.**

**Brooke's POV:**

So my names Brooke Penelope Davis. I'm 17 and a junior at Tree Hill High. I have a lot of friends. Like a lot. I've dated many many many guys, and never been in love with any of them. But all of that changed when Lucas Scott came into my world. I love him, I really do. But all he sees me as is a friend.

**General POV:**

"Hey Brooke." Lucas says coming opening his locker.

"Hey Lucas." Brooke says looking over at him.

"Are you coming to the game tonight?"

"Well I was thinking about it. Why?" Brooke says with a flirtatious smile.

"Just wondering." Lucas says closing his locker. Brooke's face lights up. "Oh I met this girl, I'll tell you about it later." Lucas says leaving.

Brooke's heart sinks, she can't believe it. She closes her locker and walks off.

**Brooke's POV:**

Great a girl. Now I'm going to have to hear about that skank all the time. Why can't he just see that I'm right here wanting him. I love him SO much all he would have to do is ask, and I would be right there. God.

**General POV:  
****That Night At The Game**

Brooke looks at the stands, she sees Haley and Peyton sitting on the bleachers. They wave her over.

"Hey guys." Brooke says sitting down next to Haley.

"Brooke? What are you doing here? You don't usually come to the games."

"Oh Lucas asked me."

Haley looks over at Peyton, and Peyton looks away.

"So how is Luke doing?" Brooke says watching Lucas go up for a lay-up.

"He's doing really good. He already made 7 baskets."

"Wow." Brooke says not paying much attention.

Haley nudges Peyton in the stomach with her elbow, and nods her head in the direction of Brooke.

"No." Peyton mouths.

Haley nods her head yes.

**Peyton's POV:**

Why does it have to be like this? Why does my best friend have to be in love with my boyfriend. Ugh.

**Brooke's POV:**

Is it just me or does something fishy seem to be going on? I mean Peyton hasn't said one word all night, and Haley is like dancing in her seat. I don't know it just seems a little out of the norm.

**General POV:  
****After The Game**

"That was a good game." Brooke said looking over at Haley and Peyton.

"Yeah good." Haley said looking over at Peyton. Peyton still said nothing.

"Well I'll catch up with you guys later." Brooke said standing up and walking down the bleachers.

"Brooke?!" Lucas called through the crowd.

Brooke turned around and saw Lucas making his way towards her "Lucas. Hey." Brooke said hugging him "You did great out there."

"Thanks. I'm glad you came."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Lucas dude. The team is going out you wanna come?" Nathan said standing beside Lucas.

Lucas looked at Brooke then Nathan "Yeah. Why not." Nathan nodded and left.

"Well have a good time." Brooke said smiling.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah tomorrow." Brooke said smiling and turning away.

"Hey Brooke?"

Brooke turned back around "Yeah?"

"You look really good in green."

Brooke looked down at her green shirt "Thanks Luke."

Lucas smiled and turned away.

**Brooke's POV:**

Oh my God. Lucas just said that I looked good in green. Oh I better have some green clothes in my closet. Eekk. He just said that I looked good in green.

**General POV:  
****That Next Morning**

Brooke is looking at the books, Lucas come up behind her and puts his hands over his eyes. "Guess who."

Brooke smiles "Hmm…….let me think about it." Lucas chuckles.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing really. Just looking." Brooke says turning her attention back to the book shelf.

Lucas picks up _Romeo & Juliet _"Oh Romeo Oh Romeo." Brooke laughs.

The librarian shushes them.

Lucas and Brooke smile at each other "Well I gotta go I've got a date."

Brooke's face drops "Okay." Lucas leaves.

**Brooke's POV:**

There he goes so perfectly, the kinda flawless I wish I could be. She better hold him tight give him all her love. Look in the beautiful eyes and no he's lucky cause. He's the reason for the teardrops on my pom poms.

**After School:**

I hate driving home alone. I always get this fear that someone is watching me or following me.

**General POV:**

Brooke walks up the stairs to her room. She flips on the light and glances around. She sees a picture of Lucas and her. She picks it up. "One of these day's Lucas Scott, your gonna realize what you had and wish you would have taken it." Brooke says putting the frame back down.

She changes into her pj's and turns the light off. She climbs into bed.

**Brooke's POV:**

That picture on my night stand is the picture of my life. I love him to death and he doesn't even know it, one day many moons from now he's going to come to me, and I'll take him in my arms and kiss him like I've wanted to for all these years.

**General POV:  
****The Next Day**

Peyton walks up to Brooke's locker "Hi Brooke."

Lucas walks up behind Peyton, and wraps his arms around her "Morning gorgeous." Peyton and Lucas.

Brooke fakes a smile so he won't see the pain he just caused her.

* * *

__

"She's got him falling head over heels for her, and I can't even get him to stumble." - Anonymous

****

Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you.


End file.
